Brujería
by yusha
Summary: Temari no era el tipo de chica que se interesaba en los chicos, así que tras un largo y exhaustivo análisis en el que consideró todas las opciones, la rubia de ojos verde aguamarina llegó a la conclusión más convincente que su cerebro podía explicar: había sido embrujada por Shikamaru. Este fict participa en el reto Tabú del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fict participa en el reto **Tabú** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

* * *

 ** _Tabú asignado:_** _Brujería_

 ** _Personaje Elegido:_** _Sabaku no Temari_

 ** _Cantidad de Palabras:_** _4259_

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 _What if esto fuera un capítulo del Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden_

 _Mezcla de parodia y otra cosa_

 _Out of Character imposible de evitar_

 _Reinterpretación de algunas cosas_

 _El humor no es lo mio._

* * *

 **Brujería**

 **.**

Desde que Sabaku no Temari perdiera su batalla contra Nara Shikamaru durante los exámenes chunnins que desembocaron en la invasión de Konoha por parte de Suna, la rubia no había podido sacar de su cabeza a ese vago moreno cuyo destino parecía invariablemente ligado al suyo.

Primero había sido la misión de rescate en la que sin querer había aparecido frente a él derrotando a la malhablada y desastrosa pelirroja que con su flauta casi lo había matado; después a él lo habían asignado como si guía personal durante su primera misión como la embajadora de Suna en Konoha; y con el paso de los años no sólo seguían asignándole a él ese puesto, sino que su rivalidad inicial se fue transmutando hasta el punto en que cuando pensaba en Shikamaru ya no lo hacía sólo como su compañero y amigo, sino como posiblemente algo más… y eso a ella le inquietó y preocupó porque ella nunca fue el tipo de chica que veía a los hombres como algo que necesitara en su vida.

De hecho, Temari no era el tipo de chica que siquiera se interesaba en los chicos en general.

Así que tras un largo y exhaustivo análisis en el que consideró todas las opciones, la rubia de ojos verde aguamarina llegó a la conclusión más convincente que su cerebro podía explicar: había sido embrujada por Shikamaru para que le pensara de una manera distinta y especial.

Y aunque ella no era en realidad creyente de las _artes oscuras_ como las llamaba Baki, no por ello descartaba su existencia ni la efectividad de sus _trabajos_.

Lo había visto una vez hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Una sola vez en la que Baki la había llevado a ella y a Kankuro ante la " _bruja de las arenas"_ para que hiciera sobre ellos un _trabajo_ _de protección_ para evitar que ambos fuesen afectados por las energías oscuras que invadían al pequeño Gaara de quien desde que había nacido, todos temían y denominaban como a un demonio, permitiéndoles presenciar además la manera en que la bruja había sanado a un hombre que, llevando sólo un frasco de boca pequeña lleno de tierra vertió su contenido sobre la mesa frente a la mujer quien extrajo frente a sus ojos una serie de objetos entre los que destacaban una maraña de cabellos humanos, una larga astilla de madera de un tamaño imposible de haber estado escondida en el frasco y algunas otras cosas más que habían sido utilizadas para hacer un mal que la mujer se ofreció a devolver.

Por supuesto, escépticos como eran, tanto ella como Kankuro de inmediato desestimaron las pruebas que veían ante sus ojos explicándolas mediante el uso del genjutsu e incluso la manipulación de los elementos; y sin embargo, cuando llegó su turno de ser atendidos ninguno de los dos hizo ademán alguno de marcharse, permitiendo que la mujer les rociara de pies a cabeza con alguna especie de brebaje herbal que apestaba también a alcohol y que escupió ella misma con su boca antes de refregarlos con un manojo de plantas mientras pronunciaba rezos en alguna lengua desconocida elevando su voz de forma gradual…

Había algo en esa mujer, un aire de imponente misticismo hacia lo que había hecho que les impedía a rechazar por completo sus artes pese a todas sus explicaciones racionales que, aún después de tantos años, de pronto hacía pensar a Temari que quizás, sólo quizás, la brujería podría ser algo real.

Así que, dando por hecho que en Konoha la brujería no estaba prohibida (al menos hasta donde ella sabía) y considerando por ello que Shikamaru tendría posibilidades de hacerlo aunque él era demasiado vago para tratar de obtener un mechón de cabello suyo (una vez había visto a Matsuri tratando de arrancarle un mechón de cabello a Gaara, aunque sin el resultado deseado, para –en sus propias palabras- hacer un _amarre_ y lograr de ésta manera su amor), sabiendo lo fácil que podría ser para él gracias a toda la confianza que se tenían, misma que le había llevado a bajar la guardia con él, todavía convencida que aquella era la mejor explicación a lo que le pasaba, aquella tarde cuando Gaara le preguntó lo que le pasaba, sin el menor recelo le contestó.

―Creo que me embrujaron.

.

.

.

.

Muy temprano a la mañana del otro día, Temari con la única compañía de Gaara, salieron de la aldea sin informarle nada a nadie y sin que absolutamente nadie los viera.

Lo que se proponían a hacer era algo que no solo era sido censurado por la sociedad sino que prácticamente había sido prohibido por el consejo de ancianos desde que Rasa, el Cuarto Kazekage y padre de ambos, fuera embaucado por un supuesto brujo con ojos de serpiente que en realidad había resultado ser un charlatán que le aseguró erróneamente que su empresa de invadir Konoha tendría la protección mágica de sus artes…

Pero en realidad a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

A ella porque en el fondo no creía que nadie iba a enterarse, y a Gaara porque pese a las prohibiciones del consejo de ancianos ya antes había recurrido a la brujería para poder solucionar las cosas con el Shukaku, aparentemente con buenos resultados… aunque la versión oficial del suceso había sido otra, así que Temari no sabía muy bien qué pensar pero dado que Gaara quería ayudarla, al final había accedido a acompañarlo en ese viaje que les tomó casi la mitad del día y terminó frente a la entrada de una desolada cueva en medio de la nada.

―¿Es aquí? ―preguntó ella y Gaara mirando hacia el oscuro interior asintió adelantándose un par de pasos y elevando su mano, dando un par de golpes en el aire como si ahí frente a él se encontrara una puerta invisible a la que llamó.

Por primera vez desde que optara por confiar en su hermano, Temari se cuestionó si no era todo una locura.

Al menos hasta que escuchó los pasos provenientes del interior de la cueva y sus ojos vislumbraron la silueta del causante de aquel sonido que estaba acercándose cada vez más, notando primero el borde bajo de la capa negra que después dio paso a las nubes rojas bordadas y que inevitablemente la hizo fruncir el entrecejo, acentuando el gesto cuando, al detenerse a unos metros de ellos y pese a la ausencia de luz, ella que pudo notar sus facciones aniñadas y por sobre todo su melena corta tan roja como la del mismo Gaara.

Por un instante, cuando sus ojos de un color café ceniza se fijaron en los de ella, Temari sintió un escalofrío que adjudicó al pleno conocimiento de quién era ese sujeto y lo que significaba que estuviera precisamente ahí.

 _Brujería: aparición de fantasmas, reencarnación de los muertos…_

―¿Qué quieren?

«O tal vez él simplemente no murió tal y como Sakura dijo» pensó al escuchar la impaciencia tangible de su voz, su convicción inicial a darle una oportunidad a las creencias de Gaara y cediéndole paso al escepticismo de siempre que la hacía dudar en el instante preciso en que Akasuna no Sasori dejó de mirarla a ella para fijar su atención en Gaara, quien con sumo respeto le habló.

―Hemos venido a ver a la " _Bruja de la arcilla"_ ―con solemnidad solicitó.

Temari de inmediato notó cómo su hermano se inclinaba en una especie de pequeña reverencia y sus ojos evitaban los cafés de la aparición, es decir de Sasori, quien a su vez le miraba con ojos entornados y una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, casi como si no supiera de lo que le hablaban.

Entonces, cuando él pareció comprender a lo que Gaara se refería y dirigió su mirada a ella, Temari apartó sus verdes ojos de él, no porque le avergonzara sino porque según el comportamiento de su hermano le pareció que quizás no debería atreverse a sostener su mirada.

Por supuesto, aunque quería ser respetuosa como su hermano, su curiosidad y escepticismo eran más fuertes que ella por lo que terminó mirándolo de reojo, notando en el acto que Sasori, quien no había apartado los ojos de ella, esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto presuntuosa.

―Deidara, te buscan ―sin apartar los ojos de ella pronunció aquello alzando un poco la voz.

Inevitablemente Temari oteó en la oscuridad esperando ver aparecer a la mujer en quien tanto creía su hermano, y cuando Sasori dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que lo siguieran, alternando su mirada hacia Gaara le vio avanzar, acto que imitó escuchando fuerte y clara la voz proveniente del interior.

―¿Uhm? ¿A mí, Danna? ¿Quién, hm? ―escucharon decir.

Pero Sasori no tuvo necesidad de responder puesto que la persona que había hablado apareció llevando consigo una lámpara de queroseno que permitió a Temari ver su rubia y larga cabellera, así como sus claros y luminosos ojos azules que se abrieron de par en par al identificarlos… o al menos al identificar a Gaara ya que de inmediato lo señaló con el dedo y gritó.

―¡Tú, el chico del bijuu! ―exclamó, Temari no sabría decir si con sorpresa, espanto o irritación ya que su atención se dirigió en el acto hacia su hermano.

―Gaara ¿estás seguro…? ―murmuró con evidente confusión pensando que tal vez debería haber una equivocación. Sin embargo el Kazekage, dando un único asentimiento en su dirección de inmediato se inclinó y de manera sumamente respetuosa se dirigió a la… más bien, él recién llegado.

―Oh gran Bruja de la arcilla, hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos urgente de tu ayuda: mi hermana ha sido embrujada y queremos que la ayudes a sanar…

El silencio en que se sumieron todos en la cueva tras la vehemente petición de Gaara de pronto hizo que Temari se sintiera incómoda y avergonzada.

Quizás fuera por el ruido que emitió Sasori, algo parecido a una risa contenida; o quizás por la cara de estupefacción que puso Deidara al escucharle hablar; aunque principalmente fue por el hecho de que de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estupido que era el acudir ante el grupo criminal Akatsuki solicitándoles ayuda con cuestiones de brujería.

 _Tal vez para la próxima debería investigar primero a dónde iba a llevarla Gaara en lugar de confiar plenamente en él._

―Vamos Deidara, responde y no seas una bruja maleducada ―ordenó de pronto Sasori rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban, dándole incluso un fuerte empujón al rubio para sacarlo de su estupor.

A Temari le pareció que el pelirrojo se encontraba sumamente divertido con aquello, mientras que el rubio se debatía entre la molestia y la aversión a que siguieran confundiéndolo con una bruja cuando evidentemente no lo era porque de inmediato le tomó del brazo y lo jaló para apartarlo unos cuantos pasos.

―Por favor, oh gran bruja, escucha nuestras súplicas ―insistió Gaara con vehemencia en la voz.

Y aunque en el fondo Temari no creía que un grupo de criminales supieran nada de brujería, viendo lo convencido que estaba Gaara ella misma se preguntó si su hermano era tan inocente o de verdad Akatsuki sabía de esas cosas y la versión que le habían contado a ella sobre la extracción del Shukaku era una farsa.

Después de todo, si lo analizaba tenía cierto sentido el que Gaara hubiera sido embrujado al nacer y que al quitarle el hechizo (con bijuu incluido), Chiyo hubiera muerto al ser el hechizo devuelto a ella, una mujer tan anciana que no soportó las consecuencias de sus propios actos malvados…

Sin embargo, por muy convencido que estuviera Gaara, la verdad era que Temari no estaba tan convencida, en especial cuando de reojo vigilaba a los criminales que cuchicheaban entre ellos, aunque Deidara era el que lo hacía pareciendo algo histérico, molesto y desesperado, mientras que Sasori pese a ser un poco más bajito sólo lo miraba con aires de orgullosa suficiencia que evidenciaban la clara burla que en realidad no se esforzaba por ocultar.

―Gaara ―manteniendo también a su vez la voz baja Temari trató de llamar su atención, pero antes de lograr que él dijera nada, Sasori puso sus ojos sobre los de ella e importándole muy poco lo que su acompañante dijera, volvió a empujarlo con fuerza en dirección a ellos, obligándole a encararlos.

Tras un segundo o dos, Deidara categóricamente rechazó la petición.

―Me temo que yo no puedo ayudarlos, hum ―declaró―. Yo… esto… mis poderes ―su ceño se frunció ligeramente y lanzó una mirada por sobre su hombro en dirección a Sasori―sirven únicamente para brujería específica…

―En otras palabras, _ella_ no hace trabajos de limpias ―impaciente, el pelirrojo interrumpió la cháchara de Deidara aclarándoles pronto el motivo por el cual no les podían ayudar.

Por supuesto, a Temari aquello le parecieron excusas baratas, sin embargo en el fondo agradeció que no trataran de engañar más a Gaara… quien no obstante aquellas palabras, sin mover un ápice de su postura insistió.

―Por favor gran Bruja de las arcillas, pagaremos lo que sea ―ofreció, y aunque Deidara abrió la boca para rechazar la oferta, una tercera voz, gruesa y gutural se escuchó de entre la oscuridad.

―¿Así que pagarán lo que sea? Si ese es el caso, entonces tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Temari, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda notó que Gaara parecía aliviado, pero también notó el intercambio de miradas de los otros dos, que guiándose por el sonido de los pasos cercanos pronto se viraron en aquella dirección.

Sasori no parecía especialmente divertido y Deidara tampoco parecía especialmente feliz. Y entonces, cuando la silueta fue apareciendo entre las sobras y Temari lo vio casi comprendió a los otros dos: el que se acercaba era un hombre de edad adulta cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto casi por completo, y por más que pese, en comparación con los otros dos le pareció que este sí sabía de brujería.

―Asi que, ¿de qué se trata el trabajo que hay que hacer? ―Les preguntó con formalidad e interés nada más detenerse, para su sorpresa Gaara quien se incorporó y le miraba abiertamente con tranquilidad respondió.

―Alguien ha embrujado a mi hermana y quisiera que le curaran e hicieran una limpia ―declaró.

De nuevo, esta vez a causa de ser escrutada por la oscura mirada del recién llegado, Temari se incomodó. Por fortuna, el hombre pronto dejó de verla a ella para mirar tanto a Sasori como a Deidara.

―¿Brujería? ―cuestionó, en apariencia como para comprobar si había escuchado bien y como respuesta ambos se encogieron de hombros por lo que el mayor suspiro―. Ya veo, en ese caso creo saber quién nos va a ayudar ―comentó y dando media vuelta les indicó que lo siguieran antes de echar a andar al interior de la cueva.

Temari se preguntó si no debería tomar la mano de su hermano y salir corriendo de aquella cueva antes de que la presentaran ante otro desconocido y todo se volviera más incómodo, pero él se veía tan tranquilo y confiado que avanzó sin chistar.

.

.

.

―Hey, Hidan, tenemos un trabajo para ti.

Abriendo una puerta de madera, el sujeto cuyo nombre era Kakuzu (según los cuchicheos que Temari les había escuchado a Sasori y Deidara mientras les daban una especie de visita guiada) ingresó al interior mientras que el resto permanecía afuera.

No por ello Temari se abstuvo de echar un discreto vistazo al interior de la habitación, sus cejas arqueándose ligeramente al encontrarse con el torso desnudo de un hombre pálido que con las peores groserías increpó al intruso por atreverse a entrar en la habitación.

―¿De verdad crees en esto?

La voz de Sasori, baja pero al mismo tiempo cercana la hizo voltear y dejar de mirar.

Se había acercado hasta quedar a un lado, su rostro ladeado ligeramente en su dirección para observarla pero nada en él indicaba verdadero interés por saber… así que ella desviando sus ojos hacia donde estaba Gaara recargado contra la pared y observando el techo, sencillamente se encogió de hombros antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la habitación pero ya no encontró ni a Kakuzu ni al tal Hidan en el interior por lo que de nuevo miró a su interlocutor.

―Creo que ustedes no son ni brujos ni hechiceros ―con sinceridad les contestó y Sasori tras un lánguido parpadeo casi sonrió.

―Ten cuidado con Hidan―advirtió, sus palabras causando que una de las cejas rubias se arqueara.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó, pero antes de haber podido terminar siquiera de formular aquella cuestión, alguien invadió su espacio personal y retrocediendo en el acto le soltó un manotazo al tipo que emitió una risa así como un comentario grosero y vulgar.

Aquello fue suficiente para entender.

―Así me gusta, que sientan miedo ―comentó relamiéndose los labios cuando ella, aunque molesta por su actitud no pronunció respuesta.

Por supuesto su mano había ido rápidamente a parar en el abanico que llevaba a su espalda dispuesta a golpearle si intentaba algo más, además del hecho de que Gaara también había dado un par de pasos hasta él, quien paseando la mirada purpúrea entre uno y otro hermano siguió mostrando su sonrisa de burla y de nueva cuenta rió.

―Kakuzu dijo que vienen a hacer negocios, así que díganme, ¿a quién hay que matar?

―No queremos matar a nadie ―se adelantó esta vez Temari para hablar, sus ojos verdes fijos sobre los del albino vigilándolo por si hacía otro movimiento extraño. Hidan chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

―Cierto, esto no es cuestión de asesinato sino de brujería, ¿verdad? ―dijo, paseando la mirada no sólo entre Temari y Gaara sino también sobre Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu que cruzado de brazos se dirigió a los Sabaku y explicó.

―Hidan es en experto en devolver el mal producido por la magia a quienes en primer lugar lanzaron el hechizo ―les dijo, y el albino sin dejar de sonreír extendió la mano hacia atrás tomando de su espalda la guadaña que llevaba siempre consigo.

―Tan sólo necesito una gota de sangre de la persona que te haya embrujado niñita ―el fijo de la navaja pasó peligrosamente cerca de la piel del cuello de Temari que de nuevo retrocedió―, y pum, todo el mal de tu enemigo se le regresará ―dijo, la cuchilla de la guadaña simulando un corte en el cuello antes de que emitiera una risa que podía catalogarse como desquiciada.

Temari intercambió una mirada con Gaara y de inmediato negó.

―No es el tipo de _trabajo_ que necesitamos ―contestó, los ojos de ambos paseando entre uno y otro de los criminales, atentos a todos sus movimientos y las posibles amenazas…

―¿Entonces? ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres?

―Una limpia ―dijo apresuradamente recordando las palabras que había dicho Sasori minutos atrás―, o mejor, que deshagan un amarre ―se atrevió a agregar, no porque creyera que alguno de ellos tuviera las facultades de hacerlo, sino porque de pronto le pareció menos vergonzoso que supieran lo que la había llevado hasta ahí a que hicieran algún tipo de brebaje espantoso que le escupirían como había hecho la "bruja de las arenas" una vez.

Y como ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, aunque sí que se miraron los unos a los otros, por un momento Temari creyó que podría salir de ahí sana y salva… hasta que Hidan, cruzándose de brazos giró hacia Kakuzu.

―Pues tú eres el puto amo de los amarres.

―Sasori no Danna lo es también, hum ―increpó Deidara a su vez, su ceño frunciéndose sin saber Temari el porqué.

―¿La muñequita? Por favor…

―¿Muñequita…? ―inevitablemente Temari lo miró.

Sasori no parecía molesto o afectado, en cambio Deidara sí se veía exaltado. Al parecer no le gustaba que Hidan tuviera esas confianzas.

―… si no hay nadie en toda la organización que haga un amarre mejor que el avaro de Kakuzu. ¿No lo has visto con sus putas cuerdas negras?

―Hidan ella no se refiere a un amarre de forma literal ―fue Kakuzu quien le corrigió, sin embargo el albino más ocupado en discutir con Deidara alzando la voz insistió.

―¡Kakuzu es el puto amo, así que debe ser él quien se encargue de hacerlo aunque seguramente el trabajito les saldrá en un ojo de la cara a los mocosos! ―declaró menospreciando al marionetista y mofándose incluso del par de hermanos a quienes señaló con el dedo pulgar.

Y como la alusión a obtener un muy buen dinero hizo evidente el brillo de la avaricia en los ojos de Kakuzu, al verlo que se acercaba decidido hacia ella, Temari levantó la mano en un claro gesto de mantener distancia.

―Un momento, si me va a salir más caro que lo hagas tú, prefiero que lo haga Sasori ―declaró sin siquiera consultar a Gaara, mirando alternadamente al pelirrojo y al hombre mayor cuyo ceño se frunció.

―Eso es absurdo, aquí hay una sola cuota…

―No es eso lo que él acaba de decir ―se mantuvo ella firme, su mentón apuntando en dirección a Hidan que ante la mirada fulminante de Kakuzu soltó una palabrota―. ¿Lo toman o lo dejan? ―viendo una salida a la situación les presionó.

Tenía perfectamente claro que lo único que ellos querían de ellos era el dinero, que de alguna manera se las habían ingeniado antes para engañar al pobre e inocente Gaara, y que lo mejor que podían hacer en ese preciso instante era dar media vuelta y marcharse… sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era con el hecho de que Kakuzu no iba a dejárselos tan fácil.

―Sasori no sabe absolutamente nada de brujería ―declaró desestimándolo.

―Si vamos al caso deberías decirle que tú tampoco sabes nada ―con cierto tono de orgullo en la voz el pelirrojo se defendió.

―Por favor, cualquiera puede hacer un amarre ―intervino de nueva cuenta Deidara, mirando esta vez a Gaara quien creyéndolo todavía la "bruja de las arcillas" a su vez le miraba con atención―. Sólo necesitas los cabellos de la persona amada…

―Y un poco de su sangre…

―No seas idiota Hidan, para eso no necesitas de su sangre. Tal vez alguna fotografía…

―¡Y una mierda, yo quiero un poco de su sangre, prometo que acabaremos de tajo con la brujería aunque no prometo lo mismo con el dolor!

Y empujando a Deidara para que no le estorbara, Hidan hablándole a los gritos sonrió de manera sádica cuando extendió hacia Temari la guadaña cortándole unos pocos cabellos cuando por muy poco ella le esquivó.

Y dado que al ser empujado Deidara chocó contra Kakuzu que se le fue encima a Sasori, inevitablemente aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal.

Sasori invocó algunas de sus marionetas lanzándolas en dirección a Kakuzu, que aprovechándose de sus múltiples corazones lanzó uno en contra de su rival, esquivando en su lucha a Gaara quien reaccionando también liberó un poco de la arena de su calabaza para tratar de ayudar a su hermana, bloqueando el paso de la guadaña de Hidan quien decidido a sacrificar a la rubia siguió atacándola, casi cortando en el proceso a Deidara quien irritado sacó de su bolsillo un ave de arcilla que lanzó en dirección a Hidan gritando un «Katsu» apenas un instante antes de que el abanico de Temari destruyera la lámpara de keroseno que los iluminaba a todos y una voz ajena a ellos se escuchara fuerte y clara en la habitación.

―¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo?

Un segundo después ocurrió la explosión.

.

.

.

.

―¿Temari estás bien?

La voz de Gaara, escuchándose en la oscuridad de la noche por un instante alivió a la rubia, quien tosiendo un poco debido al humo y polvo que alcanzó a entrar a sus pulmones, aceptando su ayuda para salir de entre los escombros asintió.

―Sí, ¿y tú?

―Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos ―dijo mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

Temari, coincidiendo con él asintió y juntos echaron a andar.

―¿Gaara…?

―¿Si?

―Para la próxima vez vayamos con Baki, ¿si? Él conoce a una mujer, la llama la "Bruja de las arenas", una vez me hizo una limpia ―ofreció, y su hermano aunque se sorprendió un poco de que Temari aún quisiera ver a una bruja, tranquilamente asintió.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras quitaba los escombros de la parte de la guarida que su explosión había destrozado, Deidara maldijo a su suerte por haber sido acusado de ser el único culpable y responsable de aquella situación.

Vale, que después de que habían secuestrado a Gaara para sacarle al bujuu le había parecido divertido engañarlo al hacerse pasar por una bruja adivina y explicarle que todo lo malo que le había pasado desde niño había sido por una cosa de brujería que la vieja Chiyo había dispuesto, ganándose un poco de dinero extra sin apenas el menor esfuerzo al venderle unos supuestos amuletos de protección que había hecho con la basura que Zetsu dejaba por toda la cueva, ¡pero eso a involucrar a la mitad de la organización en una farsa para obtener dinero fácil no había sido cosa suya sino de Kakuzu y de Hidan!

―Son ellos los que deberían estar limpiando todo este desastre ―refunfuñando se quejó, sus manos tomando una piedra larga que movió de sitio y un suspiro escapando de su boca cuando encontró mechones de cabello rubio desperdigados en el suelo, culpa obviamente de Hidan.

Genial, ahora iba a tener el cabello disparejo, pensó de mal humor recogiéndolos con sus dedos, parando en el acto cuando una idea intempestiva se formó en su mente…

«Cualquiera puede hacer un amarre. Sólo necesitas los cabellos de la persona amada y una fotografía…»

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.


End file.
